[unreadable] [unreadable] TMH CTN is a national resource for the advancement of knowledge and understanding in the fields of transfusion medicine and hemostasis. The network will promote the efficient comparison of new management strategies for individuals with hemostatic disorders and evaluate new and existing blood products and cytokines for treatment of hematologic disorders. Weill Cornell Medical Center/New York Presbyterian Hospital is one of the 17 Core sites in this network. Cornell hopes to help accelerate research of blood products and novel growth factors in the treatment of hemostatic disorders, standardize approaches to existing diagnoses and treatments, evaluate new treatments, emphasize clinical trials to facilitate optimal therapy, and conduct therapeutic trials researching investigational drugs or blood products. In order to accomplish these goals, we are going to conduct clinical trials that are/will be approved to use human subjects by our IRB, the Data Safety and Management Board, the New England Research Institute Steering Committee, and the executive committee. As a core clinical centers in the TMH network, we are responsible for recruiting, examining, and treating study participants; and for collecting all clinical, laboratory, demographic, and other data required by each TMH Network study. We recruit patients by determining their eligibility for a study and obtaining their informed consent. All examinations of patients, treatment of patients, and attainment of patient specimens are conducted by trained medical personnel. Dr. James Bussel, as our site's Primary Investigator, is responsible for ensuring that all aspects of TMH Network protocols are followed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] WEILL CORNELL MEDICAL CENTER/NEW YORK PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL CRITIQUES [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]